Simply Complicated
by xoAngelsEternityxo
Summary: Miyuki Takahashi loved Tezuka, but she could never tell him that. After all, they were just friends. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with him, but still, she wished, sometimes, he would like her in that way. Talk about a complicated situation!


HELLOOO. I'm back!! :) It's been a while, eh? LOL. Errrm, well, I'll let you read on. This is just a Tezuka x OC fan fic I wrote a LONGGG time ago.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis whatsoever. Kondo Takeshi-sensei owns it, right, Tezuka?  
Tezuka: ...

* * *

"I don't get it. Why don't you just ask him on a date? What's the worst he could say?" The best friend of Takahashi Miyuki questioned, as she placed a strawberry pocky in her mouth. The two girls were sitting on the bleachers, close to the tennis courts, as they watched the brown-haired captain send orders around.

"You know why I'm not going to ask him on a date," Miyuki stated, as she snatched a pocky from her best friend's grasp.

Her best friend, Nakashima Saya, saddened a little, "He's not going to stop being your friend, Miyuki-chan. The worst he could say is no."

"And that's what I don't want to hear." Miyuki brought her legs close to her chest, and rested her head on her knees, "Can't we stop talking about him?"

"No. I'll only stop when you finally ask him out on a date." Once Saya said that, she got up from her seat, and waltzed over to where Tezuka was. She turned her head, and saw her best friend, looking at her wide-eyed, "What are you doing, Miyuki? Stop sitting there! Today, you're asking Tezuka out on a date!"

"What?!"

"If you don't, I'll end up asking for you!" Saya sang, as she approached Tezuka.

Miyuki ran as fast as she could, just to stop her friend from embarrassing her. However, her puny legs weren't giving her enough speed. By the time she reached where Tezuka and Saya was, Saya was already asking Tezuka.

"So, Tezuka-kun, have any plans for tomorrow?"

Miyuki's eyes widened in fear. _**No… she's not REALLY going to ask him, is she?!**_ As much as Miyuki loved her best friend, right now, she wanted to kill her. She really was going to ask Tezuka to go on a date with her, wasn't she?!

Just as Miyuki was about to cover Saya's mouth shut, Tezuka said, "I don't date, Nakashima-san."

Miyuki's heart dropped. He wasn't into dating? There was no way she could ask him out on a date now! Not when he said that! Well, what was she thinking anyway? Tezuka and her were never going to be a couple. He had many girls to choose from, and she wasn't one of them. After all, they were just _friends_. They could never be nothing more.

"Oh…" Saya looked over to Miyuki, and noticed her sudden disappointment. No hope now, right? Wrong! As Miyuki's best friend, she wasn't about to give up! She was going to MAKE Tezuka go on a date with Miyuki. And she was going to make them a couple! Then, they'll get married!

Saya's enthusiasm dropped, as she realized what she just thought. _**Okay… maybe marriage is a little bit too soon…**_ But it came back when she realized her main goal, _**But I'm going to make them a couple! No matter what! Even if it kills their friendship!**_ _**Which… hopefully won't.**_ A sweat-drop appeared on the back of Saya's head.

"So, Tezuka-kun, Miyuki has something to ask you." Saya pushed Miyuki towards Tezuka, and dashed out onto the courts, pretending to talk to Eiji and Fuji about their day, when really, she was discussing to them about how Tezuka and Miyuki were going to go on a date.

"Uh…" Miyuki just dragged that word for what seemed like an eternity until Tezuka asked her what was wrong, and then she snapped out of her daze. But really, she just couldn't stop looking at him. He was so hot. "Oh! I, um… was just wondering…" Miyuki took a deep breath. _**It's either now or never.**_ "What was for history homework again? I… erm… kinda forgot…" Miyuki chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, nervously.

"Read chapter five."

The laugh ceased as Miyuki looked at Tezuka, blinking, "Oh? Really? Well, um, thanks. See you tomorrow." And with that, Miyuki grabbed her bag and ran over to Saya, who just glared at her.

"'**What was for history homework again?'**" She repeated in a deathly tone, "My mother could've asked a better question than that, Miyuki-chan!"

"I know, I know! But I just… I just chickened out, okay?!"

Saya crossed her arms, letting out a huff of annoyance, "This is getting utterly annoying. Fuji! Eiji!" She pointed to the two tennis players who were trying to get away from the irritated ninth grader, "You know what to do, right?! Talk to Tezuka!"

"Hai, hai, Saya-chan~~" Eiji replied, solemnly, as he walked back to the courts. This wasn't going to be easy. Tezuka was difficult to talk to, even for Eiji. Eiji looked over at the tensai beside him, "It should be easy for _you_, right Fuji? You and Tezuka talk quite a bit."

"Only about some things. With Saya's request… this might be hard, even for me."

Eiji's mouth gaped open, as he noticed the tensai of Seigaku, also known as Fuji Syusuke, was serious. Really. Now he wished he hadn't agreed with Saya's request. But she'd given him her puppy-dog eyes, so he couldn't refuse!

Eiji gulped. Determination in his eyes. Alright! He'll give it until tomorrow after school, and if he can't convince Tezuka to go on a date with Miyuki, then… His head dropped, as he looked over at Saya, who gave him a huge glare. Then he'd have to try even harder, because there was no way he was going to face an enraged Saya.

"Eiji," Fuji placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder, grasping his attention, "I'm sure we can talk Tezuka into this date. Don't worry."

A small smile crept onto Eiji's lips, "You're right, Fuji." But his expression dropped when Fuji walked over to go talk to Tezuka. _**Here goes nothing.**_

-------

"Saya, why are we here? I have to get home." Miyuki questioned, as she and Saya just walked into a bubble tea restaurant, further known as their "weekend hang outs".

"Well, I asked Fuji and Eiji to talk to Tezuka, and persuade him into going on a date with you! They said they'd meet me here after practice, to tell me how it went."

"SAYA! HOW COULD YOU?!" Heat rose up to Miyuki's cheeks as she stood up from her seat, grabbing the attention of other customers.

"What?! What'd I do?!"

"You… You asked Eiji-kun and Fuji-kun to convince Tezuka-kun to go on a date with me?!"

"Oh… that…" Rubbing her head a little, Saya chuckled, "Well… yeah… I didn't think it'd be that bad… you know…?"

"No! I don't know! I just wish you didn't ask Tezuka-kun in the first place, Saya!" Miyuki slumped back into her seat, crossing her arms, "I just wished you understood why I don't want to go on a date with Tezuka-kun…"

"Okay, fine. Since I don't quite understand what's so important with you and Tezuka, why don't you tell me?"

"This may sound silly to you, but I just don't want to ruin my friendship with him."

With that, Saya burst out laughing, gaining stares from some random customers. Stopping her fit of laughter, she glared at the people, "What? Don't you know staring is rude?" Quickly, the customers went back to their bubble tea and their little chats. Saya focused her attention on Miyuki, "Really, Miyuki-chan. Your friendship won't be weird. You just have a simple crush on him, that's all."

"But I'm scared of rejection, Saya."

"Oh, please. Think of it like this, Miyuki. You're smart, popular, sporty, AND cute. What could he NOT love about you?" Hearing Saya say this, Miyuki cracked up a smile. "If he doesn't go on a date with you, it's his loss."

"You're-" Before Miyuki could finish her sentence, the door to the bubble tea restaurant opened, and Eiji and Fuji walked in, both with silly grins on. Although, Fuji was always smiling, and Eiji smiled only when he was… happy! That meant their conversation with Tezuka had gone well!

Saya shot up from her seat, waving her hand furiously, "Over here, guys!"

Eiji and Fuji sat across from Saya and Miyuki. They placed their orders, then Saya asked them the question, "So, what'd he say?"

Eiji's face fell, as Fuji just remained silent. Miyuki's hands were growing a bit sweaty from all the waiting. After all, she was anxious to find out what he said. But… when it involved Tezuka, she was always anxious and embarrassed.

"He didn't say anything. Except he wondered why we were bothering him with that question," Eiji replied.

"Oh, I-" Saya stopped mid-sentence, and stood up from her seat once again. "WAIT! **'Why we were bothering him with that question'**? Do you mind explaining, Kikumaru Eiji?"

"Erm… well… we didn't want Tezuka to know Miyuki was the one who wanted to go on the date with him… so instead of using Miyuki… we used your name as a replacement…"

"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!" Saya's loud statement was heard all the way from the kitchen. "YOU TOLD TEZUKA THAT I WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Miyuki looked around, and noticed they were getting a lot of attention. And by a lot, she meant A LOT. "Saya… calm down…"

"Ergh!" Reluctantly, Saya sat down, still steamed about the whole conversation between Tezuka, Eiji, and Fuji. "I mean, I'm not even interested in him!"

"And that's exactly why we used your name, Saya-san." Everyone turned their attention to Fuji, and Saya just gave him the 'oh-do-tell' face. "You're not one of his fan-girls. Just an average classmate, and therefore, we used your name as an example."

Saya let out a few irritated sighs before she calmed down. "Okay. Since you used my name," She shot a glare to the boys, "Did he say yes or no?"

"Unfortunately, Miyuki-chan," Eiji looked at Miyuki with apologetic eyes, "He says he's not into dating, and that he won't be dating until he's found the right girl."

"Oh…" Miyuki looked down. "I- It's okay. At least you boys tried. Thank you very much."

"Here are your drinks." A waiter gave everyone their drinks, but Miyuki looked up at the person, "Excuse me, but I'm in a rush… Can I please get this to go?" The person nodded and took Miyuki's drink back to the kitchen, where he put it in a to-go cup.

Moments later, he handed Miyuki her drink. "Thanks."

"Miyuki, are you leaving?" Saya asked, as she took a sip out of her raspberry slush with pearls.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling too good." She packed up her things, paid for her drinks, and said goodbye to her friends.

-------

Once Miyuki got home, she dropped her school bag, and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful. She was glad to see something turned out well today.

"Everything's so complicated…" Miyuki mumbled to herself, as she got out a photo album that had pictures of her and her friends during hang-outs. Most of the pictures included her and Tezuka, though. The tennis members all thought they were a cute couple. That's probably what started Miyuki into realizing her crush on Tezuka. At times he was mean, but he meant well. He just wanted to see his team succeed.

Looking at the pictures, she realized more and more how much she just loved Tezuka. He was actually a boy she felt comfortable with. But it's not like she didn't feel comfortable hanging around Eiji and Fuji. It's just that… he was comfortable to talk to, but it was also uncomfortable at times. Well, she just loved his company.

After scanning over all the photos, Miyuki slammed the album shut, and tossed it over to her bed. "Stupid Tezuka. Stupid crush. Everything's just a disaster!"

Miyuki was so busy cursing, she didn't even realize the phone rang. A knock sounded on her door. "Who is it?" Miyuki mumbled. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Honey, a boy wants to talk to you."

"Okaa-sama, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Find out who it is and I MIGHT call them back."

Silence. Miyuki's mom probably left her alone. That was, until Miyuki heard her mom say, "Ah, well, I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun, but my daughter's quite-" The door opened, and Miyuki rushed to the phone, snatching it from her mother before she could say anything else.

Before her mother could say anything to Miyuki, she slammed the door in front of her face, and locked it. Lying down on her bed, Miyuki put the phone close to her ear, "Hello?"

"Takahashi-san?"

"Hai, it's Miyuki. Tezuka-kun, right?" Miyuki could feel heat rise up to her cheeks, as she said his name. Tezuka. was. calling. her! Well, this was a first!

"Your friend today… Nakashima-san?" He started. Miyuki's heart dropped once again. Did Eiji and Fuji's persuasion really get him motivated into asking Saya out?

"W- What about Saya??"

"Could you tell her to stop pestering me about going out on a date? And tell her to stop involving Fuji and Kikumaru into her schemes?"

Tezuka knew about Eiji and Fuji? A sweat-drop formed on Miyuki's head. It was obvious. Eiji and Fuji didn't really ask questions unless someone told them to, meaning Saya. "O- Of course. You don't date. I'll tell her tonight."

"Thank you." Miyuki expected Tezuka to hang up then, but he didn't. Instead, the phone line just went silent. Then, he spoke, "If you're not busy tomorrow night, would you like to go out for dinner?"

Miyuki's heart stopped. Was Tezuka asking her out? No, he couldn't be. He didn't date. But, she couldn't refuse. "I'd love to!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." And with that, Tezuka hung up.

A sweet smile crept onto Miyuki's lips, as she placed the phone close to her chest. Tomorrow night, she was going on a date with the one and only, Tezuka Kunimitsu!

Maybe things weren't so complicated, after all. Maybe things were just right.


End file.
